Taozin
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: Beasts A Taozin is an enormous, wormlike invertebrate whose skin and internal organs are translucent, allowing it to blend into the background with surprising ease. In addition, the creature possesses a unique ability to evade being detected or located by The Force. This Force "Invisibility" combined with its camouflage makes it difficult to perceive before it strikes. The Taozin's flesh is impregnated with tiny, crystalline structures that diffuse light energy- blaster barely have any effect, and Lightsabers actually reflect some of their energy on contact, creating a discharge that damages the wielder. Despite their size and strength, Taozin are remarkably slow. To compensate, a Taozin is capable of spewing a silky gray adhesive from glands inside its mouth, which is used to immobilize prey. Taozin Encounters Taozin are native to the jungle moon of Va'art near the Roche Asteroid Field, but they have also been sighted on other planets. How they moved to other locations is unknown, although some Jedi scholars believe that it could be parallel evolution or some unknown breeding program. Taozin nest in dense jungles, caves, and other thick terrain. Similar to spiders, Taozin use their webs to further constrict their surroundings, trapping prey for later consumption. Taozin are able climbers and have been known to cling to ceilings and spew webs once prey comes into range. Taozin Statistics (CL 12) Gargantuan Beast 13 Initiative: '''+4; '''Senses: Darkvision, Perception: +5 Defenses Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed: 18), Fortitude Defense: 32, Will Defense: 22; Translucent Hit Points: 175, Damage Reduction: 15 vs Energy, Damage Threshold: 57 Immune: [Mind-Affecting] Force Powers, Sense Force, Sense Surroundings, Telepathy Offense Speed: '''4 Squares '''Melee: '''Bite +14* (3d6+21) '''Ranged: Web +7 (See Below, 4-Square Area Attack) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares; Reach: 3 Squares Base Attack Bonus: +9, Grab: '''+34 '''Attack Options: Power Attack, Web Special Actions: Lightsaber Diffusion Species Traits: Darkvision, Invisible to the Force, Lightsaber Diffusion, Translucent, Web *Includes 5 points of Power Attack Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 30, Dexterity 7, Constitution 28, Intelligence 2, Wisdom 8, Charisma 2 'Feats: Improved Damage Threshold, Power Attack, Skill Focus (Stealth), Skill Training (Stealth), Skill Training (Survival) Skills: Climb +21, Stealth +14, Survival +10 Abilities Invisible to the Force: A Taozin cannot be detected using any Force Power, Force Talent, or the Use the Force skill. This includes all Talents on the Sense Talent Tree as well as the Sense Force, Sense Surroundings, and Telepathy applications of the Use the Force skill. Lightsaber Diffusion: When a Taozin is hit by a Lightsaber, it makes an attack roll (1d20+10) against the attacker as a Reaction. If the attack hits, the target takes 2d8 points of Energy damage. Translucent: A Taozin ignores its size modifier when it makes Stealth checks. In addition, the Taozin is always considered to have Concealment in normal lighting conditions and Total Concealment in low-light conditions against creatures more than 6 squares away. Web: As a Standard Action, a Taozin can spew an adhesive substance from its mouth and make an Area Attack against the Reflex Defense of every creature in a 4x4 square area, no square of which can be farther than 20 squares from the Taozin. Targets hit by this attack are Immobilized until they escape. A character can escape by making a DC 20 Strength or Acrobatics checks check as a Standard Action. If any square with webbing in it takes Energy or Fire damage, the webs in that square are destroyed and any creature Immobilized by the webs in that space takes 1d6 points of damage and is no longer Immobilized.